Naruto Uzumaki: Eyes of Conquest
by Unknown-Conquest
Summary: Naruto is the Reincarnation of BOTH The Sage of Six-paths sons and Unlocks the Sharingan at an early age, Asura and Indra eventually appear, Naruto knows Kurama's Name and He has the Rinnegan, the Strongest Eyes known to man, watch as he grows into a fine Shinobi through his FF (Naruto X Fu X Yugito) Rinnegan!Naruto EMS!Naruto (Review, Challenge from PhazonLordKaito)


**Yo Guys, So i decided to rewrite this considering the first 13 chapters (Which weren't mine) Kinda sucked, no offense to the old owner of this story, Now i hope you enjoy, review. I OWN NOTHING.**

Something was wrong, there was no pranks happening in konoha and no yells about how the resident prankster was going to be hokage only screams of pain, in the black of night.

Now This was a common Occurrence, Screams of Pain had been happening for a few years now so no one questioned it anymore, and that is where young Naruto was found, laying on the ground in the fetal position while being kicked, punched, and Stabbed by Kunai, Knives and Broken Sake Bottles from a few of the crowd who were out drinking that night.

Eventually Naruto screamed in pain so Loud as he was Crucified by Kunai through his Wrists, pinning him to the wall and beating him even more ruthlessly until the Hokage and a Squad of Anbu appeared and Naruto immediately recognised the Five.

Hokage-jiji, The Hokage/Grand-Father Figure  
Inu, The Protector/Brother Figure  
Cat, The Watcher/Sister Figure  
Bear, The Interrogator/Uncle Figure  
And Finally Snake, The Torturer/Crazy Aunt Figure and with a snap of the Hokage's Fingers the Slaughter began, The Crowd was being ruthlessly killed and within seconds they were all dead. Just a wet red stain on the ground, never to be remembered or Missed by any of the Shinobi.

Quickly the Five ran to Naruto's Pinned and Mangled body and slowly pulled the Kunai out of his body and right before he passed out he raised his head, and with half-closed eyes you could see a Red eye with a single Tomoe in it, causing everyone to gasp, before getting over their shock and Rushing him to the hospital to which they had to kill Three Nurses and Two Doctors before they began to treat his Injuries.

 ***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*  
(Naruto's POV)**

I Woke up in a dimly lit sewer, laying in a Flooded sewer is not how i expected to wake up at all.

'Well Might as well try and find a way out, i guess the villagers threw me in here after they finished beating me' I thought before Noticing Four Pipes on Both Sides of me, One of them was Glowing Slightly red and was the Largest, the Second Largest was Glowing slightly blue, and the Third and Fourth were the Same size, glowing Green and Purple so I Decided to Follow them, what could go wrong?

After Following them for awhile I Reached a Doorway and heard speaking so i did the first thing that came to mind and hid behind the doorway and listened in.

" **DAMN BRAT! Those Damn Eyes!"** I heard and became slightly scared for my life at the Demonic sounding voice until another voice spoke up, it was Old and Wise.

"Kurama… You knew it would happen one day so just accept it and move o-"  
" **NEVER TELL ME TO MOVE ON, He's Just like every Other Human and will Use them to Control Me! Just. Like. Madara"** So i decided to take my chances and looked through the doorway and saw a Giant Cage with a Giant Fox in it and an Old man.

'What the… hell?' I Thought before noticing the Giant Red eye turning towards me but i couldn't hide in time as it seemed to notice me.

" **Ah, Speak of the Devil and he Shall Come"** The Fox said, to which i just sighed and stepped out into the room, noticing the old man floating and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm.. H-Hello" Then i noticed the fox had Nine tails and immediately the words Kyuubi no Yoko appeared in my head when we learned about tailed beasts in the Academy and i Turned to the old man.

"Why did you call him Kurama?" I asked, casing the old man to raise an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Ah That is Right, you don't know of His Real name and you didn't even know of him until now" He said and smiled at me before turning serious again.

"His Name is Kurama, I named him when i first split the ten tails into Nine Beings which are now known as the Tailed Beasts" and Naruto Blurted out something that made the Tailed beast quite mad before it turned into surprise.

"The Tailed Beasts have Names? Awesome! Now i don't have to call him Kyuubi or Nine Tails all the time" and Naruto grinned before he began to become transparent.

"Ah naruto, it seems you're waking up in the real world, good luck Naruto, all will be revealed soon" and I Closed my eyes and felt a tug on the back of my mind while i woke up.

 ***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*  
(No POV)**

Naruto tried to open his eyes but the blinding light stopped him. After a few minutes of testing the light he gently opened his eyes slowly while they were getting used to the light and noticed immediately.

'White… Hospital' and Naruto couldn't help but glare at everything white in the room, white walls, Ceiling, lights, bed, clothes, Hokage hat, Machi-

'Wait… Hokage hat?' and Naruto slowly turned and looked at the worried face of his Jiji, the Hokage, and the Four Anbu around his bed.

"Hey… you guys look like crap…" Naruto groaned out as he sat up causing some of them to smile sadly.

"You should take a look at yourself Naruto" Inu said sadly and Naruto just smiled.

"Jiji… Why didn't you tell me the Truth?" Naruto asked, causing everyone in the room to raise an eyebrow while the Hokage started to have suspicion on what Naruto was about to say.

"What do you mean Naruto?" He asked as Naruto was about to fall asleep again.

"Ky...ubi" And Naruto fell back asleep, leaving them with that final word and a shocked room, staring at Naruto's Unconscious form and they all Shun shunned back to the Hokage's Office to talk about it.

 ***Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto*Naruto***

"How did he find out!?" Inu Yelled.

"Do you think the villagers let it slip?!" Snake shouted and a bunch more yelling insued until the Hokage got annoyed and shut them up with the famous " **Big-Headed Jutsu!"** And yelled at them to shut up.

"Now… Minato's Seal was given to Naruto by the Shinigami itself, along with one of Minato's Most Powerful seals, Minato's seal allows naruto to visit his Mindscape and meet the kyuubi when entered into a state of unconsciousness, now when naruto wakes up we can speak to him about it, It's Currently midnight so go get some rest, all of you" and with that they bowed and left the Room to go back to their own homes. Leaving only the hokage who turned and looked out the window.

'Oh Minato… i have failed you and i know you're going to kick my ass on the other side' and with that a single tear left the aged hokage's eye, not knowing Naruto was talking with the Two people inhabiting his mind.

 **And Done, I Hope you like the revisions i made,  
Naruto will learn of his Reincarnation and Sharingan Next Chapter.  
I Had a few PM's when i was writing before the re-write saying i needed to slow things down. Now first off i only wrote 2 of the 15 chapters, THE OTHER 13 WERE NOT MINE  
Sorry didn't mean to yell but you guys need to understand this.  
Anyways, Hope you enjoy the re-write**

 **See Ya Later :P  
(Unknown-Conquest)**


End file.
